The Little Lost Soul
by beckybunnie23
Summary: Young Isabel has finally escaped the beast that has chased her down. She is now trapped in the Underground where she disappears mysteriously. Where did she go? What is the beast that chases her down? Is it actually someone she knows? Did She die? Find out when you read.
1. Running From the Beast

Chapter 1- Getting into Mount Ebott

Her little feet hit the ground more than she could count. Her breath was short and she sucked in as much air as she could. Her emerald green eyes were focused on the darkness in front of her. She was trying as hard as she could to keep going but the sound of leaves were never far. It was a nightmare she couldn't wake up from. Once she thought she was safe she surveyed the dark around her. She saw a hole that was the size of a pond. She looked through the hole and saw flowers. Desperation was eating at her like a hungry hound.

The sound of crinkling leaves became loud and rapid. She had no time to think. Her small hand let go of her small doll and waited for the down of it to hit the flowers.

A soft sound was heard and it was confirmed. It was time to leave the surface. She carefully started to try to climb down as slowly as she could to avoid injury to her fragile body. As she climbed the horror that chased her found her. It's glowing blue eyes stared right into her soul. Her breath stolen as it panted like the wild animal it is.

"Isabel!" It yelled as she let go of the ledge and fell onto the yellow flowers below. Her eyes looked at the white full moon above her. It was over. She was finally free. Tears ran as fast she could blink. But her dreams would soon end. The beast looked into the hole. She saw it's hungry blue eyes as it changed shape.

She leaped out of the flowers and hid in the shadows. The beast was hungry for her little body and she did not want it near her. Her breath was sharp and quick.

Her toy was the only protection she had against whatever wanted her so badly. She prayed for the sunlight to come and shine. She prayed for her safety and the beast to change into a shadow of the night. Her wishes were never meet that night. The only reward she got was a restless night with no sleep.

 _Isabel belongs to me_

 _Undertale belongs to Toby Fox_


	2. Meet the Flower of Death and the Mother

The sunlight shone through the barrier that now protects Isabel and her doll. Her green tired eyes scanned the flower bed in front of her for any sign of life. There was no monster there. She stared at the sunlight stream and smiled before walking over to the flowers. Her bare feet ran through the soft flowers. She giggled before moving on and going through the large door. She saw a flower and ran up to it. "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" the flower said stopping Isabel's in her tracks. Her wide eyes looked at the flower with awe. She sat down to listen to the flower. "Hmmm… You're new to the underground aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!" Flowey said as Isabel's small and weak soul went into a small box. She started to move around frantically before Flowey began to speak again. "See that heart? That's your soul, the very culmination of your being!" Flowey said as he noticed something odd.

Isabel's LV was only at .5 and not a 1. Her HP was only 10 and it was already half way gone. He grinned more. "Your soul starts out weak, can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why LOVE of course! You want some LOVE, don't you?" Flowey said as Isabel nodded her head. She wanted this love. She thought it was something nice to have. "Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" Flowey continued along with a wink.

"Down here, LOVE is shared through… little white…'friendliness pellets.' Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!" Flowey said as Isabel did the best she could to grab at least one "friendliness pellet." The moment she touched it she fell her weak soul almost breaking into two and Flowey's grin widened. "You idiot. In this world it's kill or be killed. Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!?" Flowey said as pellets surrounded her weak soul. "DIE." Flowey said as the pellets surrounded her little soul. Laughter filled the room as Isabel struggled to survive. Suddenly the pellets gave her healed her and she looked at Flowey who was in midair. "What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth… Ah, do not be afraid my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the RUINS. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come down here in a very long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs." Toriel said as Isabel tried to take everything in all at once. Her eyes filled with tears and she couldn't hold them in for much longer. A loud cry escaped her mouth as she held her arms out for Toriel to pick her up and carry her around. Toriel covered her mouth. She didn't know what made Isabel cry so much.

With a sigh she bent down to the little girls eye level and smiled. "There, there my child. You are safe here in the Ruins. You will not be harmed on my watch young one. I promise to protect you." Toriel said as Isabel buried her face in Toriel's clothes and let out more tears that she has let out in all of her young life. She was finally safe from whatever monster wanted her and from Flowey's evil schemes. She could finally have what she needed… safety and love.

Isabel belongs to me

Toriel &Flowey belong to Undertale

Undertale belongs to Toby Fox


	3. Being with My New Mama

Her eyes now red from all the crying opened to a yellow star. She stared at the star for a moment before touching the star. Her eyes shone as she felt something familiar. **Determination**. It coursed through her little veins making her feel… something she can't describe. "The shadows of the Ruins loom above you, filling you with **DETERMINATION**. HP fully restored." the star read with a save and return. She saved her progress and followed Toriel, not letting go of her new mother's large hands. She simply would not leave Toriel's side.

Toriel chuckled to herself as she showed Isabel a simple puzzle. Isabel followed Toriel's every step. Toriel explained the puzzles and how to "fight" enemies. Isabel was happy to hear that she did not have to actually fight any monster.

She chatted with the dummy before obediently following Toriel everywhere. She even watched Toriel scare away a little frog that she bumped into. To put it simply, Isabel was pleased beyond belief. Her shiny green emeralds glistened as she was guided through the wonders of the ruins.

Toriel had released Isabel's small hand and looked down at the young child. "I would like you to walk to the end of this room by yourself," Toriel said as she disappeared leaving poor little Isabel alone. Isabel's small green gems became pearls as she ran as fast as she could to the end of the room. "Mama! Mama!" She cried out as she continued to run. The echo of her little feet rang through the hollow hallway as she became desperate. "Mama! Mama!" She cried again as she made it to the end of the room. Toriel came out from her hiding spot and comforted the child. Isabel clung onto the goat and refused to let go. "Don't leave me. Don't leave me like that again. That was scary." Isabel hiccuped out as Toriel comforted her and soothed the crying child.

Isabel gasped for air as her pearls filled with large crystals that simply melted the moment they left. Toriel calmed the child down. "There there my child. It is alright. I will care for you. I would never abandon such a young helpless child." Toriel said as Isabel hugged her as tight as her little arms could go. Toriel simply smiles and waits for Isabel to stop her tears. "My child, I have to leave you for a time. I promise to come back and get you." Toriel said as he looked into Isabel's green pearls. Isabel looked back at Toriel's warm brownish-red rubies. With a sniffle, she wiped away the melted crystals from the jewels she called eyes. "Before I go. Which do you prefer? Butterscotch or Cinnamon?" Toriel asked.  
"I like both. They taste really yummy." Isabel replied. "So no allergies then?" Toriel asked. "Yes, no allergies," Isabel said as she sat down.  
"Alright then. I'll be back then my child. Stay here while I am gone." Toriel said as she left the room which left little Isabel alone. Isabel started to think about everything. She smiled at the doll. "Don't worry Ann. We will never be near the bad people again. They would never follow us here. This place is really safe." Isabel said as she heard her stomach growl.

She started to giggle at herself. "We should look for food. Mama might take a long time." Isabel said to her toy as she tucked it under her arm and started to walk out of the room and into the next.

She saw a frog that looked familiar. It left out a croak and she smiled at its little croaking. "Ribbit ribbit!" Isabel chirped out as she tried to hold a conversation. She looked to her side and saw an opening. "Let's go in there," Isabel said as she said happily as she ran into the room. In the small room, there was candy. "Take one please." A sign said as Isabel eyed the bowl. She took one and left the room. She popped the little candy into her watering mouth and she smiled. "Yummy~ This candy is yummy~" She said happily as she ate the monster candy. She looked at the leaf pile that was in a neat little pile. She saw another glowing star and walked over to it.

Her bare feet felt the leaves crinkle below her. The sound amused her little ears and she started to play like the child she is.

Tossing the leaves and kicking them ever so slightly. Her laughter filled the echoing room before she stopped and saved. She felt something other than Determination. She felt Hope. Hope was something she almost forgot about. "Let's go back." She said as she saved her progress and simply went back into the room. As she walked back into the room a small Whimsun appeared. "Hi~" she said happily as the little creature flew away.

With a slight pout, she went into the room and sat down and waited until Toriel came back.

Isabel belongs to me

Toriel and Whimsun belong to Toby Fox


	4. The Shadow and the Flower

Toriel came back into the room and looked at Isabel. The young human child had dozed off while she was away. A small puddle of sticky drool surrounded Isabel's small face. With a chuckle, Toriel shook Isabel awake. Isabel opened her eyes and let out a soft yawn and looked up. "

"Hello, my child," Toriel said with a chuckle. Isabel smiled and hugged Toriel. "Hi, mama," Isabel said in response. "My child, why do you call me mama?" Toriel asked as Isabel looked at her. "You're my mama now. Is that okay?" Isabel said staring at Toriel with her large eyes.

"That is fine with me. As long as you are happy." Toriel said as Isabel smiled happily, "Oh, I left the room for a little bit 'cause I got really hungry. I met a frog and I had a yummy candy and-and I saw this whimsun but it flew away." Isabel said looking at Toriel. Toriel simply chuckled at Isabel's story. "Thank you for telling me. Come now young one, I have somewhere to bring you to." Toriel said as she stood and held out her hand.

With a bright smile Isabel latched onto Toriel's hand. They walk into the next room again and Isabel saves once again. She stayed close to Toriel as she was guided through the catacombs of the RUINS.

As they went deeper into the RUINS a loud thump could be heard. It echoed through the room and into the catacombs. Isabel was too busy talking to her new goat mother and a ghost to hear the thump.

In the bed of flowers lied a shadow with a orange-gold soul. It merely morphed into the shadows with its piercing blue eyes. It Made its way towards the door. The shadow shifted into a human figure. Flowey came up to the shadow. "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the-" the small flower said as he looked up at the shadow. Flowey's smile disappeared as he looked at the shadow. "What...What are you?' Flowey said in a voice that he hasn't used in a very long time. "Where is the girl?" The shadow growled out. "Where did she go?" It demanded. Flowey's face filled with a dread. "She...She's dead." Flowey said softly. He didn't even know why he was defending such a weak little girl. "I know she's alive. Don't lie you little weed." The shadow growled as Flowey looked for Toriel. At long last Toriel came to the rescue. Flowey simply hid as Toriel's face filled with fear. "Are you human?" Toriel asked as the shadow loomed over Toriel. "Where is the girl?" It growled. "I can not say." Toriel said as her face filled with dread. "I need that little girl back. I need her back now." the shadow growled once more. "I do not know who you are talking about but you will not touch the child that is here. She is safe where she is now and I will not have you hurt such an innocent child." Toriel said as her protectiveness came over her. The shadow loomed above her with its piercing blue eyes. Toriel stood her ground as the shadow placed itself on her shoulders. "Give me the kid." it growled as Toriel used her fire magic. "I will not have you hurt that child!" Toriel yelled at the shadow as it absorbed her magic. She became fearful and worried for Isabel's well being. She started to run through the catacombs as the shadow slowly made it's way into the RUINS.

Toriel ran towards her home and checked on Isabel. The little human was in Toriel's chair looking into a book. Her little green eyes scanned the pages with a smile.  
Toriel let out a sigh of relief and walked over to the child. "I am back my child." Toriel said as Isabel looked at her and instantly wrapped her small arms around Toriel. "Welcome back mama." Isabel said as she unwrapped her arms. Toriel smiled and looked the little human child. There was so much hope in the little girl's eyes. There was so much happiness on her little face. Toriel's smile faded as she held Isabel's hand and guided her down the stairs, through the hallways and towards a door. Toriel looked down at the human child who seemed confused. "My child, there is a beast in the RUINS hungry for your soul. I do not know of your sins but I can not have you hurt. You must leave." Toriel said as Isabel's eyes filled with tears. "I don't wanna go. I wanna stay with you mama! I don't want to leave!" Isabel protested as she held onto Toriel.

Toriel pushed the child forward. "Please, for your safety my child. I do not know if this beast is human or a monster. You need to leave before it finds you." Toriel said as Isabel started to cry. "I don't wanna! I wanna stay! I wanna stay!" Isabel screamed out desperate for Toriel's affection. The tall goat let out a sigh. "Fine, prove to me. Prove you are strong enough." Toriel said as the two got into combat. Isabel made an angry face and had her hand over the MERCY button and pressed it. She stood her ground and avoided Toriel's attacks. She spammed the MERCY button and watched Toriel become aloof. Isabel watched the attacks become less and less aggressive. Her face stayed stern as she watched her goat fall to her knees. "My child, I-I believe you are strong to go now. Please, go." Toriel said as she gave Isabel one last hug and quickly left the little girl alone in the room.

Isabel sucked in a big gulp of air and let out the air. She walked up the long hallway.

She reached a new door and walked to the door. Flowey came back. "So, you find out a way to leave without killing." Flowey said with a smile. "You're a monster Flowey. I never liked you. I… I… I hate you! I hate you!" Isabel screamed out. "Please, leave me alone you ugly flower." Isabel said as she walked away. Her face harden and glared at Flowey.

Flowey flinched and disappeared into the dark as Isabel walked through the door, disappearing from the warmth of the RUINS.

 **Toriel & Flowey belong to Toby Fox**

 **Isabel belongs to me**


	5. The Two Brothers and Puns

The cold air hits little Isabel right in the face. She shivered intensely as she looked into the new environment. Snow blanketed everything. Even the tall trees were laced with snow. Her small feet started to move her forward. She kept her toy close to her chest so she could have a little warmth. She looked at the towering trees and the bushes. She passed a large branch and continue to walk.

A sudden noise caused Isabel to rubberneck and look in the snow. "H-hello?" she said in a soft tone. She looked around more and looked at the large branch which had now broken. "Hello? Is anyone there?" She asked looking around again. She turned around walking forward and held onto her doll. "Ann, I'm scared." She whispered as she walked more.

She reached the bridge and let out a soft sigh. A tense feeling overcame her whole body. She repeatedly told herself to not to turn around. " N. D O N ' L? D." the voice said in a cold tone. Isabel turned around and saw an extended arm and shake the voice's hand,

A loud fart noise was heard and the tension disappeared. "Hehehe, the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. It's ALWAYS funny." The chubby skeleton said as Isabel's face froze. "Do you even-" The skeleton started to say before Isabel burst into laughter. Her small face began to turn pink from laughing. Sans watched her laugh. He smiled and continued. "Anyways, you're a human, right?" He asked as Isabel nodded her head.

"That's hilarious. I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton. I'm suppose to be on the watch for humans right now. But… y'know… I don't really care for capturing anybody. Now my brother, Papyrus… He's a human-hunting FANATIC. Hey, I think that's him over there. I have an idea. Come on kid follow me." Sans said as they walked forward.

"Quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp," Sans said as Isabel nodded and hid behind the lamp. A slightly taller skeleton came into view and glared at Sans. "Sup bro," Sans said with a grin.

"You know what "sup" brother! It's been eight days and you still haven't…

Recalibrated.

Your

Puzzles!" Papyrus said as Sans continued to grin

"You just hang around outside your station! What are you even doing?!' Papyrus questioned as Sans smiled at his brother with a grin.

"Staring at this lamp. It's really cool. Do you wanna look?" Sans said with a wider grin.

"No! I don't have time for that!" Papyrus said as he stomped his foot repeatedly. "What if a human comes through?! I want to be ready! I will be one! I have to be the one! I will capture the human! Then, I, the great papyrus… will get all the things I utterly deserve! Respect… Recognition… I will finally be able to join the royal Guard! People will ask, to, be my "friend? I will bathe in a shower of kisses every morning." Papyrus said feeling as though he was a king. Sans smirked and looked over at Isabel who was giggling. "Hmm… maybe this lamp will help you." Sans said as Papyrus became angrier. "Sans! You are not helping! You lazybones! All you do is sit around and boondoggle! You get Lazier and lazier every day!" Papyrus said as he stomped his foot. Isabel, who watched and heard the whole giggled slightly the brothers interaction.

"Hey, take it easy. I've gotten a ton of work done today. A Skele-ton." Sans said with a grin and a wink before Isabel buried her head in the snow to control her laughter. The brothers continued this comical show as Papyrus grew angry. "Sans!" Papyrus shouted as Isabel's laughter continued to be drowned out by the snow. "Come on. You're smiling." Sans said with a slight chuckle as Papyrus smirked a little. "I am and I hate it!" Papyrus said with a stressed sigh. The little skeleton looked at his brother with little hope in his eyes. "Why does someone as great as me have to do so much just to get some recognition?" Papyrus continued as he looked away. Sans' smile grew a bit wider as he was about to speak. "Wow, sounds like you're really worked yourself… down to the bone." Sans joked as Isabel's dying laughter started all over again. She tried her hardest to keep her laughing quiet. Papyrus, however, became annoyed at his brother's poorly executed puns. "I'll attend to my puzzles…as for your work… Put a little more "backbone into it." Papyrus said confidently as he laughed at his joke before leaving. "Okay, you can come out now," Sans said as he waited for Isabel to come out. He didn't see her and got worried after a few moments passed.

"Hey kid, this isn't funny," Sans said as he checked on the little girl. To his shock, she had her head buried in the snow. He began to panic wondering if the kid died while he wasn't looking. With a sigh, he pulls Isabel up and looked at her very red and smiley face. She took a breath and kept laughing as Sans let out a sigh of relief.

"You gave me scare there kiddo. Don't shove your head into the snow. You're gonna get a brain freeze like that." Sans said as Isabel laughed even harder. Sans chuckled and helped Isabel to get up. "You ought to get going now. He might come back." He said as Isabel nodded. She continued to giggle as she went on her way. "Actually, hey… hate bother ya but, can you do me a favor? I was thinking… my brother's been kinda down lately. He's never seen a human before and seeing you might make his day. Don't worry, he's not dangerous. Even if he tries to be. Thanks a million kiddo." Sans said walking away. Isabel nodded and continued on her own path with a bright smile. A bit of cold air hit her cheeks and she let out a sigh as she continued to walk.

Isabel belongs to me

Papyrus and Sans belong to Toby Fox


End file.
